


Collarbones

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Collarbones!Kink, Comeplay, Drabble, M/M, blowjob, collarbones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam comes on Harry's face and chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collarbones

Liam pushed Harry down on the bed, immediately straddling the other male and leaning down to press soft kisses on Harry’s jaw, neck, his collarbones, those collarbones drove Liam absolutely crazy, he wasn’t even going to deny. Liam nibbled on Harry’s collarbones for a moment more, sucking and nipping at the raised skin before dragging his teeth farther down Harry’s chest, leaving angry red marks while Harry bit his lip and tangled his fingers in Liam’s hair as Liam got lower and lower, kissing Harry’s soft warm skin, making his way down to the hem of Harry’s boxers, which he took a hold of with his teeth before looking up into Harry’s green eyes and slowly pulling down Harry’s boxers…with his teeth. Harry groaned, becoming painfully hard, his cock already leaking pre-come. Liam held his hands behind his back before licking a stripe up Harry’s shaft, licking every drop of pre-come up, making Harry shudder and bite his lip hard, the usually plump red flesh turning a pale white under Harry’s teeth. Liam began sucking on the tip, wrapping his lips around the width of Harry’s dick with ease, slowly sinking down and swallowing around Harry, his nose brushing against Harry’s pelvic bone as he got to the base, deep-throating Harry with ease. Harry groaned, thrusting his hips towards Liam’s mouth, and Liam took it, keeping his hands behind his back.

“O-Oh, Liam, I’m gonna come,” Harry moaned, finally releasing his lip from between his teeth, groaning at the sight before him. Liam smirked, pulling off of Harry, standing up abruptly to unbutton his pants and yank them off, reaching forward to bring Harry closer to his body by his legs, spreading them and wrapping them around Liam’s toned waist. Harry whimpered while he watched Liam spit in his palm, slicking himself back before locking eyes with Harry and leaning forward, connecting their lips in a heartbreaking kiss and plunging himself deep inside. Liam knew Harry didn’t need any preparation, the last time they’d fucked had only been an hour before. The two boys were having one of their ‘marathon’ days, where they’d fuck all day, 24 hours, only pausing to sleep or eat, trying to fit as many different types of sex into one day as possible. The rest of the boys knew about this, as they had all been apart of Liam and Harry’s tradition at least once. Liam pounded into Harry, making Harry scream and curse, his blunt nails clawing down Liam’s back, scratches that burned being left behind.

“Fuck, Harry, you’re so tight, you feel so good,” Harry groaned a reply, unable to form a response, the friction from his cock pressed in between both of their sweating bodies with the combination of Liam’s length slamming into him, Harry was sure his voice would be wrecked by tomorrow. “Shit, babe, I’m gonna come,” Liam moaned, his thrusts becoming more erratic and clumsy, still managing to hit that sweet bundle of nerves deep inside of Harry with frustrating accuracy.

“N-No, Liam, I want you to come on my face, please,” Liam smirked up at Harry, pulling out of his boyfriend and moving up his body, jerking his cock quickly, groaning loud as ribbons of white began spurting out of his dick, landing perfectly on Harry’s face, not noticing how Harry was doing the same, coming over his own stomach with his mouth open, panting, silently begging for a taste of Liam’s bitter sweet liquid. Liam hissed as the last of his gushed out of his cock, landing on the collarbones that Liam loved so much.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28808942308/title-collarbones-pairing-lirry-liam) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
